Ледяной дьявол
by myness
Summary: Вечерний урок у Мастера Пакку имел весьма неожиданные последствия...


**Спойлеры:** "The Waterbending Master"

**Жанр:** lime.

**Размер:** миди

**Отказ от прав:** Права на всё принадлежат каналу Nickelodeon, полагаю.

Катара кипела. Не в прямом смысле, конечно же, но внутри, в душе девушки всё взрывалось, переворачивалось.

-Да как он посмел! – В десятый раз возмущёно вскрикнула она.

-Успокойся. Я уверен, он не нарочно… - попытался соврать Аанг и аккуратно положил руку на её плечё.

-Ты шутишь?! Да он еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться мне в лицо! Да он …! - И вот злость и обида уступили место детской беспомощности Катара заплакала. Аанг не знал, что делать и присел на корточки рядом с ней.

-Катара, идём обратно. Уже поздно.

Он был прав. Вечер постепенно сменяла ночь, затягивая небо непроглядным слоем чёрных облаков. Единственным источником света была луна.

Друзья сидели на невысоком холме, в 10 минутах ходьбы от лагеря племени и чуть ближе от места их тренировок.

Вспомнив про тренировки и про Пакку, мальчик нахмурил брови. Мерзкий старикашка, посмел обидеть его Катару!

-Идём обратно, повторил Аанг.

-Нет… - хлюпнула Катара. – Я никуда не хочу идти.

-Но…

-Пусть остаётся.

Аанг резко повернул голову на третий голос. Катара даже не потрудилась поднять головы. Не было никаких трудностей для неё узнать в этом ненавистном голосе её учителя Пакку.

-Иди сам, Аватар. Я поговорю с девочкой и проведу её, если будет нужно.

Аанг поколебался секунду, но согласно кивнул.

-Я буду ждать тебя, Катара.

Он провёл рукой по её волосам и пошёл прочь. Пакку напротив, подошёл ближе.

-И ты называешь себя воином? Да посмотри на себя – маленькая зарёванная девочка! Даже смешно, что я позволил тебе посещать мои занятия.

Катара в миг утёрла слёзы и вскочила на ноги.

-Вы! Отвратительный! Наглый!… Я… у меня всё получалось! Вы нарочно хотели унизить меня перед всем классом!

-Возможно, - пожал плечами Пакку. – Но важно не то, что я хотел, а то, что ты позволила мне.

Катара взбесилась.

-Этого больше не повториться!

Она приняла стойку для битвы и замахнулась, но пржде, чему успела что-либо сделать, Пакку перехватил её руки и скрутил ей за спину.

-Довольно. Я пришёл не за этим.

Если бы не переполнявшая девушку злость, Катара, вероятно, смутилась бы. Ведь они с Пакку стояли очень близко. Она буквально дышала ему в грудь, а его руки всё крепко прижимали её собственные к спине, не давая возможности поменять положение.

-За чем же Вы пришли? – с негодованием спросила Катара?

-Извиниться, - просто ответил Пакку и ослабил хватку. Катара мигом вырвалась из его объятий, не веря своим ушам.

-Извиниться? Вы?

-А ещё говорят, что глухота – это старческое! Да, я пришёл извиниться за наш последний урок.

-…

-Идём, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Паку повернулся спиной и пошёл, даже ни разу не обернувшись. Но катара покорно следовала за ним.

ххх

Никто не пытался начать разговор. Несколько минут были слышны лишь скрип снега под ногами и журчание реки. Вскоре перед ними прорисовались очертания дома.

-Заходи, не стесняйся, - без намёка на доброжелательность сказал Пакку, когда они подошли к дому. Катаре не нужно было повторять дважды. Длительное перебывание на морозе дало о себе знать: она совершенно не чувствовала своих пальцев на руках и ногах.

Изнутри дом оказался вполне приспособленным для жизни, и даже уютным, но на взгляд Катары, здесь не хватало женской руки. Пока Пакку возился с камином, Катара устроилась в одном из имевшихся в доме кресел и осмотрелась.

Её внимание сразу же привлёк стол. Может выть потому, что он стоял к ней очень близко и занимал полкомнаты, а может из-за потёртой папки на нём, перевязанной шёлковой лентой. Папка была набита десятками листов, но трудно было понять, что на них.

Будто прочитав мысли девушки, Пакку сказал:

-Можешь открыть. Это именно то, что я хотел показать тебе.

-Правда? – она протянула руки за папкой, но папка выскочила из её замороженных палцев.

Пакку сердито сдвинул брови.

-Из тебя выйдет никудышный воин! Руки – это твой главный инструмент. Их нужно беречь.

Он был явно зол, хотя Катара не понимала, из-за чего так переживать.

-Я подумала…

-Подумала? От твоих рук пользы точно больше, чем от головы!

Теперь разозлилась и Катара:

-Мои руки были бы в полном порядке, если бы кое-кто перестал доводить меня до бешенства!

Пакку ничего не ответил. Он вышел из комнаты и через минуту вернулся с бутылкой вина и бокалом. Катара скептически подняла брови.

-Что это?

-То, что согреет тебя. Пей, - приказным тоном сказал Пакку. Катара с откровенным недоверием посмотрела на бокал. Он вполне мог что-нибудь туда подсыпать, но она не хотела снова выставить себя ребёнком, и отпила глоток.

-Другое дело, - Пакку самодовольно потёр бородку и кинул папку Катаре на колени, м она тотчас же его открыла.

-Не может быть… Это …?

-Это твоя бабушка, за две недели до нашей помолвки.

Катара тупо уставилась на прорисованный портрет перед ней.

-Она так…

-Похожа на тебя?

Катара растеряно кивнула и отложила рисунок, под которым были другие.

-Ого! Здесь так много рисунков с бабушкой! Такое чувство, будто у неё был личный художник, - с восхищением сказала Катара.

-Так и было, - холодно заметил Пакку, подошёл сзади к креслу гостьи и облокотился локтями на его спинку, немного смутив её тем самым.

-Она никогда рассказывала мне про свою молодость.

-Наверное, у неё были причины.

-А это кто? – она показала на следующий рисунок, делая очередной глоток вина.

ххх

Катара чувствовала себя глупо и неуютно с Пакку за спиной. Всякий раз, когда он начинал что-нибудь рассказывать про тот или иной рисунок, ей становилось трудно сосредоточиться на самом рассказе. В место этого в голову лезли странные мысли про то, какой у него приятный голос. Это смущало даже больше, чем сама ситуация. Вся надежда была на то, что когда он перестанет висеть у неё над ухом, чувство дискомфорта уйдёт. Но вышло иначе.

Все рисунки были разобраны. Пакку вышел из-за спинки её кресла и сел в другое, напротив Катары. Искрящийся камин осветил половину его лица. Полное спокойствие. Даже по глазам было невозможно прочитать, о чём сейчас думал этот человек. До Катары вдруг дошёл смысл выражения «дьявольское обаяние». Гармоничное сочетание дерзости и безразличия, рождающее непреодолимое притяжение. Она залилась краской, когда поняла, что уже с минуту смотрит ему прямо в глаза и ничего не говорит.

-Ну… я пойду, наверное, - сказала Катара, совсем не уверенная в этом. Алкоголь сделал своё дело – комната перед глазами плавала. Или её так сильно шатало?

-Нет, не пойдёшь, - категорично заявил Пакку. - Твои друзья могут неправильно понять меня, если ты заявишься к ним в таком виде.

-Верно, - Катара упала обратно в кресло. – Что же мне делась?

-Переночуешь здесь, а утром вернёшься в лагерь, - невозмутимо ответил он, не скрывая самодовольной ухмылки. Было ясно, что он издевается над её беспомощностью. – Предупреждаю, у меня только одна кровать, и я не собираюсь спать на полу.

-Что? Я не буду спать на полу!

-Хорошо, её ещё есть стол…

-Да как Вы смеете? Я девушка! Уступите мне кровать!

-Не очень веский аргумент, на мой взгляд.

-Тогда!.. Тогда я буду ночевать на улице! – Катара топнула ногой и распахнула настежь входную дверь. В комнату ворвался ледяной ветер. Она сделала шаг вперёд, но дорогу преградила выросшая из снега ледяная решётка.

-Я же сказал, ты никуда не пойдёшь.

–Ах вот как?

Катара взмахнула руками, и решётка обратилась в воду, которую девушка направила на учителя. Тот с лёгкостью парировал её атаку, превратив воду в ледяную стрелу. Та полетела прямо к Катаре, зацепила за капюшон и вышвырнула на улицу. Следом за ней во двор вышел Пакку.

-Ты никогда не успокоишься, да?

Его хладнокровие выводило Катару из себя. Она создала в воздухе над головой снежный ком, но не успела его запустить по адресу, так как Пакку предусмотрительно обратил его в воду. И вся эта вода рухнула на Катару.

-А…

Это было жалкое зрелище: промокшая, на морозе, очень скоро она начала покрываться ледяной корочкой.

-А… - ещё тише повторила Катара. Пакку решил воздержаться от комментариев и затащил её в дом.

-Нечего пищать, Сама виновата.

Она не ответила. Все её силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать предательские слёзы обиды и унижения (в который раз за сегодня!). Пакку без особых нежностей стянул с Катары одежду, пока на ней не остались в одни только майка и подъюбник. Признаться, от них не было никакого ощутимого толку, учитывая, что ткань полностью облегала влажное тело девушки, да ещё и слегка просвечивалась.

Катара, к её счастью, этого не знала. Она стояла посреди комнаты и обнимала себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь. А вот Пакку пришлось не сладко. Дабы не искушаться, он снял с себя свитер и натянул на Катару.

-Вина больше нет, придётся согревать тебя обычным способом.

Что бы вы там не подумали, Пакку имел ввиду камин. Катала села рядом с огнём, укутывая себя в тёплую шерсть. Маг присел рядом.

-Спасибо за свитер, - еле слышно произнесла девушка.

-Не за что. Не хочу, чтобы ты испачкала мне ковёр.

_TBC…_

P.S.: я передумала писать продолжение, т.к. поняла, что НЦ – не моя стихия. У всех прошу прощения.


End file.
